Treaty of Strahnbrad
The Treaty of Strahnbrad is a binding legal document between the neutral New Dominion of Alterac and the Ashen Guard of the Alliance. The Township of Strahnbrad was legally ceded from the Dominion to the Ashen in exchange for mutual assistance in defending the Uplands and making Dandred's Fold an official embassy between the two---all the while respecting the Neutral Territories and agreeing only to fight defensively. Disputes: Originally, it was believed that the township was founded by the Kingdom of Alterac, but would later be annexed and garrisoned by the Kingdom of Lordaeron after the betrayal of King Aiden Perenolde. At some point during the Third War, the garrison was relocated elsewhere and the township then came under Syndicate tyranny on and off---between the endeavors of various reclaiming organizations. During the War for Alterac, both the Ashen Guard and the Dominion of Alterac held and garrisoned the township as a base of operations and the hearth of civilian life while the Capitol of Alterac---Alterac City was being reconstructed. However, disagreements would emerge over who held rightful claim over the township: Were displaced and returning Anti-Perenolde Nobles of Alterac to claim it or was the hereditary right of a Lordaeronian Nobleman to be respected? Was Strahnbrad to remain a military outpost or become de-militarized and returned to civilian life? How were the threats of Syndicate and Crushridge Clan Ogres to be dealt with? Such questions were to become hotly debated to the point that the Ashen declared independence and severed its alliance with the Dominion. Resolution: To maintain the consent and well-being of all parties, Dominion Lord-Commander Reynalden of the House of Weisserose and Lord Torsten Strahnbrad of the Ashen came to an agreement in the form of a treaty---named after the very town that was to be ceded and become the capitol of an independent, Alliance-aligned city-state. Both parties granted the authority of the other in their respective realms, agreeing that military forces needed consent of the presiding government to pass through territory; this would be expanded upon that the City-State had authority to remove Dominion Citizens from Strahnbrad and that the Dominion had authority to remove Strahnbraden from Alterac (much like a right to refuse service, should the proprietors' peace is disturbed). Cooperatively, the City-State of Strahnbrad and Dominion of Alterac would militarily defend and administrate the Uplands Region---given the sheer population of civilians, resources and vital farming areas therein (aptly known as "the Breadbasket"). But at the same time, neither side could make demands the residential nobility---Alteraci, Lordaeronian, among other nationalities and creeds---without their consent, occupy or fortify without consent, or take resources without consent. The two agreed to never instigate or declare War upon the Factions, endeavoring to fight defensively only---save for against Syndicate and Crushridge Clan, where offensive action was condoned. In doing this, the two forces and governments remained allied and would continue to do as they have done before; despite the stark difference of politics, the Treaty was seen as mutually beneficial and without loss or favoritism. Signing: Both Leaders met at the restored Gallows' Corner Watchtower and did the following to officiate the treaty: The Leader takes the Treaty into their hands, reciting it as they swear by it and sign. "I, (Name and Title) of (Nation), do swear to abide by this---the Treaty of Strahnbrad; '' ''I swear to never enter military forces into the sovereign (Nation of Other Party) without consent; I grant the sovereign (Opposite Nation) the right to refuse service to (Our) Citizens---should they be invited within (Opposite Nation)'s territory and disturb the sovereign (Opposite Nation)'s peace; I also agree to the cooperative co-management and defense of the Uplands Region, on grounds to fight only defensively against Factions and offensively only against Syndicate and Ogrekind; I respect the consent of all Nobles and the integrity of their lands, never forcing a decision be made, occupying or taking supplies without consent; I also agree that the Manor of Dandred's Fold to be the official Embassy of the Allied Dominion of Alterac and City-State of Strahnbrad; so say I, (Name and Title) of (Nation). For (Opposite Nation) and (Nation)!" ---Signed, Reynalden of the House of Weisserose and Torsten of the House of Strahnbrad Category:Legal Documents Category:Kingdom of Alterac Category:Dominion of Alterac Category:Alterac Military Category:House of Weisserose Category:Treaties Category:Laws of Alterac Category:Documents Category:Law